Of the Pack
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: Bruce Wayne adopted many children, Kaldur, Artemis, Wally, Dick, Conner, M'gann, Tim, Jamie, James, and a few more into his family. All of them who are either Alphas, Betas or Omegas. Now the mating season in upon them and some of them explore with each other.
1. KaldurxJason

**I don't own Young Justice.**

**OMG I'M BACK. YES. **

* * *

The Ballroom was grand as ever as expected form the Bruce Wayne the billionaire, proud and one of the strongest Alpha males out there, former playboy and Father of many children. All but one that was his through blood. The rest had marked them as his children after finding them and deciding that he saw them as his children.

The large table that held Bruce and his family was in the middle to show that they were the hosting family of the party which was when Bruce Wayne announced a new child he found as one of his own and everyone had to except it because even if they thought it was unbecoming of this sort of Alpha to take in mutt children they wouldn't dare say it.

Of course every once in so many moons a new Alpha would say something about the Wayne children and the idiot would soon learn the difference between normal Alpha males and Head Alpha males, and of course tonight was when Bruce Wayne would introduce a new child into his family.

Now more people would believe that an Alpha like Bruce would want Alpha sons above anything else and maybe some Betas and most of his children were Omegas. It seemed that this man had a soft spot for them.

Suddenly the lights lowered and clapping, waves and cheering came as Bruce Wayne appeared on the stop of the stairs. His dashing smile as he waved at the crowed before walking down the stairs and soon three children showed up behind him, his Alpha children, Kaldur who was the oldest and his sister Artemis who was the third youngest however her rank as an Alpha gave her the right to be right next to her fellow Alpha brother. And that little terror Damian who was only thirteen at the moment but his scent gave off that fact he was a leader Alpha and when the time came or if Bruce died he would be in charge of the family which was a terrifying to anyone since the boy was violent.

Next came the Betas of the Wayne children. Jason who followed looking irritated, than came Raquel, Roy, Conner, Stephanie and Jamie. They nodded at people who waved at them, a few saying hi before taking their seats with their family.

Next came in Dick, who was the second oldest but he was an Omega, came out smiling and waving all friendly ready to talk it up with anyone, M'agnn smiled as she walked alongside her sister Zanntna as Tim walked calmly out with Bart who was telling him something so fast no one could understand him, James was there too but everyone knew he was on so many medications that no one mention that Cassandra held his hand leading him around.

One of Bruce's friends and worker raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you missing one, Bruce? Did you have another redhead?"

Bruce nodded. "Wally will be along later. He is with my new son Heartley. My new son is nervous about being here with so many people."

"Ah, is it another Omega?"

Bruce's Alpha children growled dangerously but Bruce smiled. "Yes, my new _son_ is an Omega."

It may have sounded calm but it was clear it was a warning. Bruce never played around much and not once when it came to his children. Everyone sat down as the party continued and they waited for their new siblings to show up with Wally and when it took long than twenty minutes Kaldur looked at his Father.

"Father."

Bruce took a sip of wine. "Find them." He ordered.

The oldest stood and left.

* * *

Wally whined as teeth bit at his neck as he panted.

It was at times like this he hated being an Omega and more so one that didn't have a normal mating cycle since he suddenly went into heat an Alpha had noticed it and took action. Did this fool know that he was Wally Wayne? A freaking Wayne! No one should even- Damn that hurt!

Struggling Wally only made matters worse as his body was urging him just to let the Alpha have his way with him but he couldn't do that! No! Before Wally could try and think of anything the weight of the Alpha was gone and a low dangerous growl was heard.

"You would do wise to step away from my Brother before I have to harm you."

"Kaldur!" Wally said and winced at how his voice sounded almost like a moan.

There was a fight but Wally's heat grew stronger and so he was in pain form it. However he wouldn't mate with anyone until their Dad gave permission to because after what happened last time to another one of his fellow siblings who were Omegas it had been a rule.

Not even a rule.

It was now a damn law in their family.

"Wally, I think you should return to your room for the night."

Nodding Wally left hoping the heat would pass quickly.

After the grand party and the introduction to the new addition to the Wayne Family everyone heading home for the night. The Alpha children roamed about making sure no one lingered behind and if so made them leave.

The Betas lead their Omega brothers and sisters back to their rooms at the Hotel.

Bruce meanwhile pondered his thoughts. Someone had mentioned that he had many children but had yet to let anyone of them off and have their own mates as bonding was normally for those who were sixteen and older and half of his children were passed sixteen, Wally close to it only a month more to go and as Kaldur said the redhead had gone into heat suddenly.

He would just have to let them find who they wanted to be with- His Alphas that is… the Betas would need approval of course and the Omegas would wait until Bruce picked out a desired mate for them and yet… He could use this to his advantage…

* * *

Bruce did want to buy out a few companies and what better way than marriage or a child? Yes, that would work well with his Omegas. After all of few of the owners of said companies had been eyeing some of his Omega children.

Making up his mind Bruce stood up and called his oldest son who came over. "Yes, Father?"

"Tomorrow you and the others take out the Omegas and get them ready."

"Ready?"

"I'm sending out of couple of them out for mating."

"Which ones?" Kaldur said truly surprised.

"Dick, Wally and Tim. They seem to know enough what to do."

"Father, Tim had not been feeling well for the past couple of days."

"Really now? Then send James."

"Yes, Father."

* * *

Doing as he was told Kaldur took out his brothers out to a nice part of the city to see if they could find good mates. However he did growl at one Alpha who was trying to touch James. ON the other hand he had a harder time keeping his eyes on the other two. Wally was in heat which meant he was attracting all sorts of attention from Alpha and Betas but Kaldur chased them off before deciding to do this one at a time.

Checking into a hotel he told Dick and Wally to stay in the room, but called back up from his sister Artimis and brother Jason telling them both to watch over Dick and Wally. Taking James out he found someone interested in his brother.

The Alpha looked rather pleased but when James whimpered not looking at the Alpha and Kaldur didn't have the heart to let his brother go with someone he didn't want so he turned down the other male who angry demanded that the Omega be handed over to him which lead to Kaldur to fight off the Alpha and for a moment he lost James and worried until he picked up the scent and saw James happily talking with an Alpha male who looked at James with a kind smile.

After an hour a car came and picked up the two so their Father could see if that was a suitable mate for the omega.

When Kaldur returned he paused hearing talking, whispering voices both seeming worried and concerned and there was also a whine and a whimper and the scent of Jason and Dick held a powerful smell of fear and dread. What could cause them such distress?

Listening in he waited when he heard Dick's voice. "I'll ask him… maybe he'll let us."

"You know there's no way he'll agree." Jason said sounding stressed. "Dad won't let us."

"But Jason…" Dick voice was cracking. "I don't want to be mated off, I don't want that."

"Neither do I."

"I want to be with you." Dick cried tears falling. "Jay… I don't want to marked or taken by anyone else."

"You think I do?! I would claim you but I can't! I just a Beta with no order form anyone and Bruce won't agree to this!"

There was a long minute of pause before Dick spoke. "Can I have a kiss?"

"Dick…"

"Please? It'll be first and last kiss…"

"… Yeah… first and last kiss…"

Before they could Kaldur walked in causing them to jump away from each other as fast as they could and looked at him with wide eyes. Being the way he was Kaldur walked passed them pretending not to have notice how they had been holding onto each other of how close they had been to kissing and looked into the living room of the grand hotel room.

When he saw no one he looked at Jason. "Where are Artemis and Wally?"

"She took him to another room His heat was getting worse and she wanted to put him in a room where no one could sense his heat."

"I see. Dick, your first than."

The look that covered his brother looked like someone who had just lost their life. But than again Omegas normally did but that didn't make it right. In fact Father trusted him to make good choices for his Omega siblings and if he was wrong in it than Father would take over. Taking Dick by the wrist he lead him out the door the other sulking and the scent of depression seeped over him when he stopped.

"Jason."

"Yes?" Jason looked at his Alpha brother.

"Come with us. I want you to take care of Dick well I search for a suitable mate for him."

He could feel the hurt and then Jason snapped at him. "Like hell I'm going!"

"Jason." Kaldur voice was level but with a warning. "You are coming with us."

"No, I'm not! This is bullshit always! Why the hell do they even need mates?! Bruce can go scr- Araahh…! Ka-Kaldur stop!"

Kaldur had jumped on top of Jason pinning him down keeping him from moving as he growled deeply at him eyes only two inches from Jason's. Beta's don't talk back to Alphas. They give them advice and do as their told and when ordered to take over for the Alpha when the need come up.

"This is unacceptable." Kaldur growled.

Jason jumped or tried too when colder leaned down his fangs growing moving towards his neck ready to punish the Beta for acting out. Jason knew what was happening. It had happened before when Jason had lashed out at their Father and he had bitten Jason releasing the certain posing that didn't kill but it did cause extreme pain and it always depended on the Alpha had decided how long and how much his prey had to suffer.

"Kaldur, no!" Dick cried rushing over. "He didn't mean it, please don't!"

Kaldur pulled away little to growl at him. "Get my phone and call Artemis, now."

"Kal-"

"Now."

Quickly Dick got his brother's phone trying to listen to Jason's panicked breathing. Dick had been bitten before too but nowhere as bad as Jason had. No one really knew what Bruce had done to Jason except maybe the other Alphas but they were under orders not to talk about it. Dick heard ringing since it was on speaker.

"Hello?"

"I need you to come and get Dick." Kaldur said. "Jason needs to be punished."

There was a pause before she sighed. "I'm on my way but please don't make it too long because I got a show to catch tonight."

"Understood. Hang up the phone, Dick."

Dick did and looked at his brother. "Kaldur, please-"

"No speaking. Do wait by the door for Artemis and don't not speak unless spoken to." Kaldur said giving his brother a serious look and the Omega nodded leaving looking back a few time.

"Kaldur?"

Looking down at his brother he saw the fear he was trying to hide. "You may speak."

"I'm sorry… I really am, I didn't mean to yell at you like that or say that about Dad. Please don't bite me, please."

It was rare for Jason to begged even if it was softly.

Kaldur didn't stop his glare but shifted them do he was no longer holding him down but Jason knew better than to move without permission. Hell all Betas knew that they had to follow the Alpha orders, knew they had to do what they said just like the Omegas but the Omegas also had to take orders from the Betas and most of the time Omegas were basically sold to either Alphas and Betas as mates and there was also where Alphas took Betas as mates if they wanted. Some of Alphas even took one of each although it was frowned upon.

The door opened and Artemis walked in. "I'm taking Dick with me. Call me when you're done and Jason cut the crap and stay out of trouble after this."

With that they left and Jason tensed up when his brother leaned forward fangs growing out again his hands pressing against the older's ones shoulders. Kaldur easily moved them and bit down on Jason's neck breaking the skin releasing the venom.

"Aaaahhh…!" Jason suddenly moaned in shock.

Instead of pain he was overcome with pleasure and his body instincts took over arching his back, arms wrapping around Kaldur's neck and legs parted as his brother settled between them. The pressure of the bite continued making Jason wither in pleasure as he rolled his hips up the need to be taken, filled and touched all over.

"Kaldur~ Oh, please, Kaldur~" Jason moaned loudly.

Smirking the older sat back to see the panting Beta before he pulled the jacket off and pulled the shirt up running a hand over the younger male's chest before pulling off the rest of his clothes quickly, Jason eager to help as his body was now on fire, his hot and his cock throbbing, He let out a loud moan when Kaldur wrapped his hand around his length stoking it firmly thumb running over the slit making Jaosn whimper and buck into the touch his face heating up as he moaned.

Kaldur chuckled seeing his brother whimpering and panting like an Omega. Reducing him into this state and smirked a little as he tweaked the nipples until they were hard and leaned down to lick and bit at his chest going at a painful slowly pace until Jason cried out in need.

"Please Kaldur! Take me, please! I need it, I need you inside!"

"How much do you need me inside you, Brother?"

Jason thirsted himself up into Kaldur. "Please, I need you so badly, I'm burning!"

Knowing this was true Kaldur pulled back and Jason whimpered at the loss of contact but screamed as Kaldur pushed into him slowly not even bothering to prepare him and groaned at the heat. He vegaly wondered how long it had been since Jason last mated with an Alpha because Jason was really tight around his thick cock.

He only gave Jason a few seconds to adjust before he pressed down ontop of him thrusting hard into him making Jason scream so loudly that he knew Jason's throat was going to be sore. Maybe he relased to much of sex venom into Jason but the heat was amazing. Who knew that his brother was vocal in this situation. Trying different angels he was pleased when Jason cried out again somehow louder than before as Kaldur hit his those certain nerves and pulled back to pull Jason's arms up and over his head folding them so Jason had to hold onto his own elbows as Kaldur held them in that position as he reached down with the other to stroke Jason's weeping member.

"Jason open your eyes and look at him."

Jason whined his mind a mess barely hearing him because he was so focused on the thick hot length pounding into him, stretching him, the dominance power the other had over him. However he managed to open his eye blushing deeply as he let out more string of moans eyes almost rolling back as pleasure rode out even fiber.

Kaldur smirked before leaned closer. "Spread your legs as far apart as you can."

Moaning Jason had a hard time doing as he was told because his legs had been around that strong waist but when he did Jason screamed again as Kaldur trust in deeper groaning causing the world to go white as he came screaming Kaldur's name before nearly passing out his body going limp but he did feel his elder brother release inside him making him shiver being filled with hot seed before he let out a pleased sigh looking up at Kaldur in his after high.

Chuckling Kaldu pulled out carefully. "You'll be sore for a few days but you'll be fine."

"You didn't hurt me… why?"

"I figure your in enough pain at the moment."

"Huh?"

"You wish to be with Dick, but that may not happen."

Happy feeling gone Jason looked away. "I do love Dick, Kaldur."

"I know. Now clean yourself up. We still have work to do."

* * *

**Demon wanted Smut. Woohoo! **

**More to come, but you gotta click review and tell who's next! **


	2. ArtemisxWally

Artemis had smelled it the first time that Wally had gone into heat.

She had been walking down the hall going home when he had smell the delouse scent of an Omega in heat. She had been born an Alpha but like most people she hid it with a simple band that could slip either on your neck, wrist or ankle. Hers was on her ankle. She had taken it off before but that only because it wasn't mating season and she had breathed in Wally's scent.

Now it was filled with the extra scent giving away that he was an Omega. Closing her eyes she took in the scent shivering a little his instincts to go after him and claim him but she smack herself. She couldn't do that because she was stronger than that.

As she sat outside the bedroom door her arms folded, Dick had been carted off by Kaldur a few minutes ago and she was left to watch over Wally. Delicious, sweet, tasty smelling Wally- No! Shaking her head she tried forcing on anything else. For a moment it worked until the redhead could be heard moaning softly and she fought the blush that tried to hide.

Maybe she should call dad and tell him that Wally just couldn't do this today. Now that she thought about it everyone else was at home… alone… Dear God alone with Damian who was probably making life hell for most of her siblings, and poor Tim must be there bawling by now or if luck was on his side he had found a place to hide neat their Dad.

Taking out her phone she called the demon spwan.

"What?" Damian said but he seemed amused.

"What are you doing to the others?"

"Oh were just playing a little game is all."

"You better leave them alone or when we get back you are- what's that?! Who is that?!"

"Shut up." Damian commanded and a slap was heard followed by a whimper.

"That better not be Tim!"

"No, it's not. The little bastard is currently hiding."

"Who are you hurting?!"

"A babbling fool."

"Leave Bart alone! Geez what is it with you and hurting them?"

"I rather enjoy it. However this fool is second choice, I'm waiting for Drake to realize I found a new play toy and come out of hiding."

Artemis growled angrily. "Leave them alone."

The sound of a scream was heard.

"Damian!"

A scoff was heard. "It's not my fault he won't stop moving."

What are you doing to him? You better not be mating."

"Of course not. Father rather sell most of these useless O megas off as virgins to the highest bidder."

"You know that's not true."

Before anything else could be said a deep voice warned Damian. Knowing that their Dad had come looking for Damian because Tim probably expressed his concern/fear of the insane Alpha to Bruce. Smirking she hung up and cursed when the smell returned and she jumped up shaking her head before pulling out her phone ahead dialing his dad.

"I'm busy right now, Artemis." Bruce growled.

Gulping a little she spoke clearly. "Wally's to far along in his heat. I don't think he'll be able to be with one of the Alphas you wanted without him getting bonded in the moment of heat."

"I see. Just the other two then. I approve of James choice but I won't let them become mates until I'm sure. Bring Wally home."

"Uh, Dad…?" Artemis blushed feeling stupid.

"Yes?"

"Well, can I, um, that is to say since he is in heat and uh…"

"You wish to mate with him."

'I'm such an idiot.' "Yeah... Can I?"

There was a long pause. "Just don't hurt him too much and no bonding or leaving mating marks."

"I won't! Thanks, dad." She was trying to stop her happy scream to herself.

"I have to go and deal with Damian."

"Understood. See you tomorrow.

Click.

Rushing into the bedroom she jumped onto Wally startling him and she grabbed his wrists pinning him down and she saw he eyes widen and asked her what she was doing before she leaned down her fangs ready to bite and sunk her teeth into the soft flesh shivering hearing Wally cry out in pleasure panting loudly.

Pulling back she licked the wounbds so they would heal right away before kissing down his neck nibbling as he hands slipped under his shirt as he trembled gasping. Hands on his chest she tweaked and tased the nipples until they were hard before pulling at the damn shirt before choosing to just tare off the damn thing.

Pulling back she paused before leaning down to nibble at his stomach making him withered panting before he sat up a little tugging at her hair. Sitting up she crushed their lips together and she quickly took over his mouth dominating it before catching it and sucking on the tongue making him moan. Smirking she pulled him up yanking him over to the wall wanting to pin him there.

"Artemis~" Wally moaned with hazed eyes. "Ahh… Ahh~!"

She pushed her leg between his and pushing up she could feel his hard on and could feel her own heat getting strong and the sight of him rubbing himself on his upper leg made her growl deeply at the sight licking her lips.

"Look at you, you love it." She said her voice a little deep.

"Mmm~" Wally moaned wrapping his arms around her neck. "More~"

Swallowing a bit she pushed her leg up higher as he moaned louder. Running her hands over the dusty nipples she pinched and pulled at them loving the sounds that came out from the redhead when the door opened and she angrily growled.

Pulling away from Wally she let him slide to the floor whimpering as the pain returned and ran to the front door of the hotel room seeing her brothers. She quickly told Kaldur that Dad gave her permission to take care of Wally and noticed that Dick was still with them looked like he was pain.

"What happened to him?"

"He did disobeyed orders." Kaldur answered.

"Seriously? Fist Jason and now you, Dick?" She raised an eyebrow before looking at her brother. "I guess I'll se you all later than."

"Indeed. Good night Artemis."

"Night Kaldur."

Door closed she ran back to the room and grabbed Wally pulling him up and pushed him towards the bed climbing on him kissing him again pleased as the muffled noise he made before sitting back looking over him. His upper half was uncovered but not the rest.

"Get up and strip and make me a good show well you're at it."

"What?"

Smiling she rubbed him between legs making him moan and gasp when she squeassed softly loving the way Wally pressed into her hand. Pulling back she noticed his desperate eyes. Sitting back on the bed she crossed her legs and folded her arms.

"I better hurry up with that show."

Whining he stood up and started to strip slowly while rubbing his stomach and chest swaying his hips before popping the button of his jeans he slowly unzipped them. He could feel Artemis eyes on him so testing the waters he decided to see her reaction if he acted sensual like it was an Alpha male with him.

Surely that'll get an reactions out of her.

Shimming out of his pants and socks since he had taken off his shoes earlier he took everything else off except his boxers before getting on his hands and knees. Panting Wally reached to palm himself slowly moaning and she heard her moan softly that he almost missed it. Laying down he rolled over onto his back and spread his legs before reaching down to tease his entrance letting out a pleasurable moan and that got her attention as she snapped up watching.

Stopping for a moment he got rid of the boxers before continuing to run his fingers over his opening and pressed down a little and then he wished he hadn't because the more he did the more he wanted to be entered. Moaning softly he pressed a finger in wincing since it was dry and then suddenly his hand was yanked away making him yelp in pain before he looked up.

"Okay you were supposed to look angry not have that strange look in your eye!" Wally cried because she wasn't supposed to be smiling creepily!"

"Looks like I'm going to have to apologize to Dad later."

"Why?!"

"I said I wouldn't be too rough but after that I changed my mind."

Wallly did not like where there was going but moaned when she started to touch him again. She flipped him over and straddled his back before pulling off her shirt and bra before leaning down pressing against him making Wally shiver feeling the warm flesh and she rubbed against him a little as she nibbled his neck the urge to bite him again was strong but she already did and he was in a heat all ready it was dangerous to bite him again.

Re ally eyes snapped open when he felt her hand squeezed his ass tightly before letting go and she jumped up leaving the room in a run before retuning with something. She got back on him kissing down hie spine making Wally shiver.

"I never done this before with an Omega male so this is going to be fun." Artemis purred against his back.

"Do what- Aaahh!" Wally tensed fist clenching on the carpet as a finger slipped into him.

"Wow, your hot inside!" Artemis said truly shocked. "The heat that got you must being a carrier heat."

"What? But… that's not supposed to happen."

Pressing in another slick finger she shivered as Wally's body shivered. Licking her lips she got off of him before flipping him over and shoving the two fingers back into him and felt a little bad about it but the way he was moaning and rolled his hips onto her finger made her body heat up. Using her other hand she started to stroke him roughly watching his reactions. Whoever did claim him would be one lucky Alpha. Pressing another finger into him she felt herself throbbing down there.

Moaning she pulled off of him making Wally whimper sadly.

"Get on the bed." She ordered going to her bag she had brought with her.

Doing as he was told Wally whimpered and cried his whole body aching and burning and the horrible feeling of being empty. Why would she do that and then leave? Eyes nearly rolled back into his head Wally wanted to scream but didn't because he was already a idiot in front of Artemis being an needy Omega.

Suddenly she was on him again this time she was smirking down at him. "Look down."

She had purred it so he did and blushed darkly. Partly because of what it was and partly because she was wearing it so casually that he guessed it wasn't the first time she had worn it. Throat dry he looked at her with a questioning look.

Artemis was a little surprised that Wally hadn't said anything but then again a few male Omegas has been shocked. A double ended dildo strap on was one of her favorites when she was with Omegas. Without warning and as she had said earlier she would have to tell her Dad she was sorry as she shoved the bigger end of the toy into Wally making him scream in mixed pain and pleasure and she moaned loudly as the end inside her moved making her moan.

Wally moaned, screamed, and pleaded and begged as his body both in pain and pleasure mixed together as she took no caution of a steady pace and just pounded to satisfied herself. Soon it faded and Wally was moaning and mewling which only made Artemis go faster.

Suddenly she stopped and Wally cried out as he was yanked up and she moved him so he was facing the headboard of the bed. Grabbing onto so he wouldn't fall Wally cried out as she pushed the strap on back into him and she was pressed up against him as they both moaned and Artemis started to stroke him hard playing with the slit making him scream her other hand running over his chest and then she lost control and without realizing it she opened her mouth, the fangs shinned before sinking them into his neck.

Wally screamed at the top of his lunges eyes shooting open as he came and Artemis half-moaned half screamed as she released and fell back panting her heart beating so fast that for a moment she was lost when he heard a painful whimper. Getting up she looked at Wally. For some reason, even though he had cum he was laying on his side whimpering. Was she too rough?

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Artemis asked rushing over. "Oh shit."

She had bitten him. She bit Wally twice! And he was in his Carrier/Omega heat!

"Artemis… ne-need to be… b-be filled…" Wally whimpered out.

Picking up her phone she dialed a familiar number. "Dad, I went overbroad and I need your help."

* * *

At Wayne Manor Tim had taken off the second Kaldur and Artemis left the house making his way right to where his Dad was and quickly slipped inside closing the door. Turning around he was his Dad working over on something and Tim quickly rushed over and hide behind his chair.

"Tim."

"Hi." Tim said casually.

"What are you doing?"

"Can I stay here for a little while? Damian is roaming around and he's the only Alpha besides you."

"I'm guessing he's looking for you." It wasn't a question. "Again."

"Yes."

"You can stay."

"Thank you." Tim laid down a little wondering if he should take a nap.

Bruce looked at his son. "Tim."

"Yes?" Tim said tiredly eyes closing feeling heavy.

"Your brother said you haven't been feeling well. Are you sick?"

"Yes." Tim made himself comfortable on the floor. "I've been getting sick but I should be fine in a little while. Can I take a nap? I'm tired."

"Sure. I'll wake you in a couple of hours."

When Tim didn't reply Bruce looked over seeing that he was already asleep.

Strange.

Bruce would have to keep an eye on him.

* * *

Bart was chattering over the phone with one of his friends loudly when something came down hitting him hard that he went falling down yelping and tried to sit up when he was pinned down and bitten pain shooting through his body making him scream and a hand slapped him.

"Shut up!"

Bart tried to stop his body twitching as he shuttered and looked up. "Damian!"

"I said shut up! Where's Drake?!"

"I-I don't know!"

Damian grabbed his hair pulling it back harshly. "I searched this damn Manor top to bottom and have seen him anywhere! One of you knows where he is now tell me!"

"But I rea-really don't know!"

"Maybe if I bite you again you will."

"No! Please don't, PLEASE! I don't know!"

Not listening Damian bit him again releasing more painful venom. Bart jerked and twitched screaming as tears fell from the added pain. Damian hit him again yelling at him when he vegaly heard the Alpha say hello to someone on the phone. He heard his older sister's voice and whimpered hoping she would hear and do something about it.

A few minutes later their Dad came in and Bart was safe until there was a loud crash.

* * *

**Spitfire done. Most request pair is next so click that review and add who you want next as I work on the next chapters of Bluepulse, TimKon and James and Hartely. **

**Click review for your picks and remember to say which ones you want to see next. **


	3. DamianxWally & Bluepulse

Bart ran out of the room the second Damian was off of him and raced to the common room where everyone was there normally. Today, with Damian roaming about, it was empty so he went searching for Jamie. After half hour searching their way to large home until he picked up his scent and followed it to a room where Jamie was on his laptop.

"Jamie."

"Hey, ese." Jamie smiled and then frowned seeing Bart's expression. "Que Pasa?"

"Huh?"

"What happened?" Jamie said in English as he stood up sniffing the air. "Got caught my Damian? I told you to stay out of sight, ese."

Bart whimpered pulling at his shirt to show the bite marks on his neck. Jamie walked over looking at them with a worried look. Sighing he leaned down and bite the same spots only instead of inflicting pain he healed them until the faded out of sight and he licked the little wounds until they too vanished and the skin was back to it's normal self. Well, except the redness form where the nipping and licking had been.

"Thanks hombre!"

"You're welcome. You know Damian's been getting more violent lately."

"Hahahaha… you don't say?" Bart asked as he followed Jamie back to the large chair and sat himself on the Beta. "Seriously what's his problem though?"

"I don't know but he bit all the Omegas that where home and a few of the Betas… Roy and Stephanie fought back but it only caused them more pain. I think he was looking for Tim most of the time."

Bart shivered remembering the last time that Damian and Tim had been left alone without any other Alphas around. Poor Tim still jumped whenever the demon caught him off guard but normally he was near their Dad or Kaldur or Artemis.

Jamie nodded even though nothing was said and they spent the next couple of hours exploring the internet and at some point started a heated make out session.

* * *

"I told you not to bite him."

Artemis just stood there.

"Now what are we going to do? His heat is beyond that of stopping from a simple mating."

Artemis looked up at him. "You mean we have to get someone to mate him? Bond to him?!"

"Yes." Bruce looked at his two children. "Kaldur, where there none that would be the best for Wally?"

"None that I could find. Most talked about Dick but as I told you I couldn't get him to agree to any Alpha."

The three growled at the Omega in the room who was sitting in the corner nursing his wound neck that had three bite marks. Dick knew he had it coming. One of the things about being an Omega was that you get punished, still did all three of them have to bite him?! Geez, that was damn painful and he knew all of them held back too! However he convinced himself it was worth it if he could hold off being mated to someone else.

"I guess we have little choice. We'll need to call up one of the Alphas that had asked for Wally than."

"Not an old one right?" Artemis asked her Father. "I mean, if he mates with Wally and then dies what hope will Wally have if he doesn't conceive a child? No one would want him afterwords."

"She is right." Kaldur said and folded his arms. "There was one I rather liked and he seemed capable of handling someone like Wally."

"Hey, what I say about old people?!" Artemis demanded. "Besides their fishes aren't swimming upwards and Omegas need to have at least one kid or their useless to everyone."

Ouch, Dick thought as he watched them.

The three started to talk about who to mate Wally off to as if talking about the weather when Dick sat up more suddenly aware of something now that he wasn't in that much amount of pain. He dared to speak because he was worried about Tim.

"Where's Damian?" Dick asked.

"Shit." Artemis said as he turned and ran out of the room Kaldur right behind her.

Bruce turned to Dick. "Have you've learned you lesson?"

Dick looked away for a second than looked back. "I don't want to be mated of yet."

"And since when is that a choice?"

With big wide eyes as he could muster Dick rolled onto the floor trying to look as small and innocent as he could. Even though Bruce had taken him in and marked him as his own child that didn't mean that he could disobey an Alpha and Bruce was an Alpha Leader who commanded Alphas!

However his Father was faster than anyone he knew and soon teeth brushed along his neck. Gulping he remained as still as possible hoping that he wasn't bitten again or at least not with pain. Anythign else would have done.

"I'm going to send you on a mission," Bruce growled making him shiver. "And if you complete it I will give you want."

Eyes shocked but nodding Dick agreed before the teeth sank in and released a toxin that slowly made Dick fall asleep.

* * *

Tim covered his ears so he couldn't hear anything as he ran away from Damian. The Demon was hot on his trail. As he ran he passed by a room and was hit with a scent that he knew to be a Carrier Heat and knew it was Wally.

Forget stopping he just ran and dared a peek back only to see Damian entering Wally's room. "Oh no…"

He had to find Bruce.

Poor Wally…

* * *

Bart moaned into the kiss hands rubbed and squeezed his butt. He loved the way it felt and just the way Jamie was doing it too felt so good. Moaning again as Jamie pulled him closed pushing his shirt up and over his head tossing the shirt away hands running over the small body with excitement.

Jamie had wanted Bart for a while now despite the three years age difference. Leaning down he licked the collar bone slowly feeling Bart moan against his lips made Jamie growl softly wanting Bart. Pulling back he watched the younger boy panting, eyes half opened… Beautiful.

Licking his lips Jamie heard something outside the door and got up leaving Bart whimpering on the chair before rushing over and looking back telling Bart to stay there, that he would be back and was going for permission.

He ran side by side with Artemis asking if he could mate with Bart. The female Alpha was distracted and didn't hear him so he asked if it was okay again and she waved him off saying 'Yeah, sure, go ahead.' So in other words she had no idea what Jamie was asking for but he ran back to the room all happy.

Pouncing back onto the smaller boy Jamie kissed him softly, pleased when the other wrapped his arms and legs around him but they were interrupted by a growl and Bart blushed before laughing embarrassed.

"Sorry, kind of hungry."

"I have an idea,"

"What?"

"Go to my room and I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay… are you bringing food?"

"Yes."

* * *

Wally laid on his bed crying in pain as the fire spread throughout his body as he lay there tossing, turning, arching for it to stop. Even after Dad had bitten him to fight the heat down it didn't work. Fresh tears flowed down his face knowing that he was probably going to have to suffer through when a body pressed firmly against him making him moan loudly.

Sharpe teeth bit at his neck releasing more pleasurable venom and Wally cried out again begging to be taken, filled, to bear a child to this Alpha. His mind was filled with fog that he had no idea who was doing it but the bites went down his neck, down his chest and continued on and there was one vision bite to his hip bone before someone slipped between his legs rubbing his entrance making him cry out again.

"Please, please, please! I'm burning and it hurts so much!" Wally gasped as tears fell.

There was a scoff followed by a growl before he was pushed into suddenly a mouth crushing down on his to muffle the scream that left his mouth. The sensation of being painful burning left the instant the mating started to take place and soon he was filled and lost in an unknown pleasure that he had never experienced before and Wally cling to whoever it was mewling, panting, moaning, pleaded and cried out when he finally came.

Somewhere he felt hot seed fill him as the white vision faded back to the real world leaving Wally tired, content and feeling extremely happy. The body on top of him pulled away making him moan softly as the other slid out of him.

"Tt, you're worse than a whore."

Son of a bitch, it was Damian?!

"Wha..?" Wally gasped.

Smirking with a glint Damian finished straightening his clothes before leaving to find Drake.

His teeth were still itching to inflicting pain on that certain Omega.

* * *

Jamie moaned as thrust his hips slowly around that hot mouth. Bart was on his knees between his legs and as sucking lightly on the head of his cock, swirling his tongue around and over the tip before taking more into his mouth and trying to open his throat more as Jamie moved inside him. Sucking harder Bart whimpered as he hardened and the growing need to be entered was taking over.

"Enough, ese."

Pulling off with a pop Bart looked up at him. "Uh, on the floor?"

"Not yet." Jamie stood up and pulled Bart with him over to the pool table and pushed him onto it spreading his legs apart. "I don't have and lube so…"

"Ahhh~!" Bart closed his eyes as a hot mouth covered his entrance and a tongued licked at it. "Ah… ahhhhhaaa…. Jamie~!"

Pleased with himself Jamine continued to tease before pulling back a bit pressing a finer in before continued to lick and sucking at the puckered skin listening to Bart cry out in pleasurable moans for him to do more.

So Jamie removed his finger before pressed into Bart with his tongue and felt the younger boy gasp in shock before trembling.

"Nnnhaa, oh, oh, oh, it feels so good… Jamie, more- Mmmm!" Bart bite his finger as the slick muscular hit a certain spot. "Jamie, now, I need you!"

Jamie didn't need to hear any more. He had wanted Bart for almost a year now so he pulled back hoping he had did enough preparation before pressing into Bart slowly watching Bart's face as he got the head in and continued only stopping for two times for his love to adjust before he continued and he was shocked that he was able to be as still as he could because the heat around him was amazing, soft and so hot that Jamie was sweating and panting almost like Bart was.

Jamie pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in making them both moan and soon they started a steady pace moaning together was their bodies pressed tightly to one another almost afraid that they would be torn apart, Bart's cock rubbing against their stomachs as they looked into each other eyes and the message was clear.

I love you.

Bond with me.

Never leave.

"Jamie~" Bart moaned smiling his fangs barely showing.

"Bart," Jamie half purred half growled before leaning down to kiss him lovingly.

They continued on until they came at the same time before Jamie pulled Bart up and carried him to the bed where they cuddled up in the blankets falling asleep in each other's arms and for a moment life was peaceful.

* * *

By the time They made it to Wally's room the redhead was in his shower trying to scrub himself clean, trying to get Damian's scent off of him but he couldn't. That little bastard he released inside him and his body was choosing to disobey him by accepting it trying to create life with it so he had to seek help from Kaldur to help clean him which he did and they were released when Wally said he felt clean and sure nothing was left inside him.

After that Bruce sent Artemis to find Damian, which she gladly did ready for a fight. "Bring him to me as soon as you find him."

"Right."

"Kaldur licked the last of the horrible bites away until the flesh was once again clean before noticing something. Sniffing closely he pulled back eyes slightly wide before telling Wally he should dress and head off to bed for the night since it had been a long day.

Wally looked at his dad for a second before looking down and doing as he was told. He knew something was wrong because Bruce seemed angry but the glare was in his direction and something in his eyes was there. Changing and stripping his bed sheets of and flipping the bed over and pulling back on fresh ones he got in and covered himself wondering what they two Alphas where talking about.

Meanwhile someone else in the manor Tim was finally feeling safe at the fact the other Alphas had returned home. Walking out of his hiding place he chose to run to his room and with luck he didn't see anyone there. Closing the door Tim started to make his way to the middle of the room when he was jumped on crashing hard to the floor.

Screaming in horror he struggled but he was pinned and a evil chuckle was heard as the Alpha leaned down hot breath in his ear as he trembled.

"Did you really think that you could escape me, Drake?"

Tim started screaming as Damian bit down and pain filled his being, bite after painful bite.

* * *

**Bluepulse and Damian x Wally is done. Next will be Batflash, Batwing, and someone wanted Damian x Dick with Damian as the top. **

**Remember to say what you want to see next or it won't be written. 8D **

**Remember the most recommended pairings get written first. **


	4. SeaArrow, BatFlash, DamiTim

**This was delayed due to issues with laptop and internet access. **

* * *

Roy had been rushing to Tim's room with both Stephanie and Raquel right behind him. Even though they were Betas they had been under strict orders not to let Damian to put Tim near death as the youngest had done more than a couple of times. They got closer to the room when they saw Artemis round the corner her fang drawn out and she kicked open the door growling as she ran in.

They got into the room just in time to see her lunge at Damian who was about one second away from biting Tim again and that sadistic look on his face was clear he had been enjoying it too. However now he was fighting violently with the elder Alpha and they were trying to bite each other as they went Damian bit a few on her arms and on the curve of her shoulder but no way in hell was Artemis going to let him anywhere near her neck.

As the fight went on the other three quickly ran over to Tim who was shaking so badly and twitching form the pain that his eyes where glazed over, his was deadly pale his voice weakened and shaky as tears just flowed down.

Roy picked him up carefully before moving him to outside the room so they could start healing him. Carefully the girls started to bite down and start as Roy looked over the Omegas body for any signs of other damage.

Once sure there were no broken bones they started to continue on with the healing but a low growl stopped them. They all backed away as a dark shadow passed by them scooping up Tim's shaking body and back into the room.

They gulped and looked worried when they heard a calm steady voice.

"I suggest that it is your best interest to return to your rooms and inform the others of such."

They left as Kaldur entered the room as well and closed the door.

* * *

Damian growled dangerously as he rubbed his neck.

Although getting bitten by his Father he still had intentions of going back after Drake. It was his favorite thing to do around the Manor and the only thing that actually made him satisfied. Damian didn't know just how it started but one day all his fangs did was burn and hurt until he lashed out and Tim had been the closest to him and after that attack on the Omega he couldn't help but get excided about going after the other and the chase was amazing.

Of course he never marked the other or mated with him, it was just the chase and the power that he could hold over the other Omega. Of course Damian had gone after other Omegas before, including Betas. Although Betas where more fun because they tended to fight back, sometimes a Beta would try and fight him but it only made it better when inflicting pain.

And Damian was pretty sure he had pissed his Father after what he did to both Wally and Tim. More so Tim since Father had always seemed to favor Tim, taking him places or to work. Hell Tim was still a virgin because Father was so focused on finding Tim the perfect mate.

Even if their Father didn't say it out loud it was clear that Tim was his favorite child, even Dick knew it but fiercely denied it because he always thought of himself of the favorite. Snorting Damian thought about his many so called siblings.

Growling Damian got up to go and find something to do.

* * *

"It seems he got some marks on you." Kaldur observed.

"Ha! As if that little demon could injure me. Besides I think I got him back pretty good too." Artemis said brushing the wounds a little. "His teeth are getting sharper though. I don't remember him being able to them go that deep."

"He is an Alpha like Father. It makes sense that he will one day be as strong as him as well."

"Now that… is something I never want to imagine, geez."

"Here let me get rid of the bite marks."

"Thanks."

Artemis walked over to him holding up her arms where the marks where. She felt the teeth fall over the over the marks easily healing them away. Something that where the perks of being in a Pack was being able to help heal each other otherwise you'd be left to heal on your own to heal.

When that was done she felt arms circle around her waist, firm and demanding. Hello, fun. She smirked and turned around. Two Alphas and one fight for dormancies, oh this was going to be fun.

The kiss was harsh, demanding and sudden excitement of fighting for who would be in charge of this session of mating. They pushed against each other rubbing trying to find an opening. Somewhere during the fight Artemis thought she heard something and in that moment of being distracted Kaldur took his chance and bite down on her neck.

Gasping eyes snapping open she let out a moan before snapping her mouth shut. Well played but she wasn't going to be like the Betas and Omegas who moaned and pleaded. No Alpha is. So she held back the moans and pleas even though the elder did nearly bring her to scream but she managed to contain it as the fire raw mating continued until she found herself pressed against the wall and he pushed into her suddenly.

"Ahhh…"

"Not as tight as I thought you would be."

"I played with Wally today, did you really think that he would top?" She laughed. "You should really look into toys cause their really fun. More so when you have an Omega begging for it."

"I will keep that in mind." He said.

Kaldur pressed her up against the wall lifting her legs over his shoulder before pushing in deeper and he almost got her to moan loudly but she was a stubborn one. He tried different angles but she refused and right before they finished he had a victory as she yelled out clenching tightly, and he was glad he was able to pull out in time.

"Mmm," She smirked. "We should do that again some time."

"Perhaps we shall."

* * *

After punishing Damian for infecting pain or rather torturing Tim, Bruce sighed deeply and made his way back to his study to deal with a few issues and paper work before heading down stairs to meet his family for dinner. A few missing but that was because of the eventful day.

Once seated at the head of the table they began to eat and talk about their day. During this time Bruce noticed that Jamie and Bart seemed a little too close. He would look into it later but he did tell Kaldur to keep an eye on them since he could trust his oldest to make sure things ran in order.

After dinner they all retired to the common room where Bruce enjoyed a nice hot cup of coffee as his children did a variety of things. Some watched tv, some read books, a few played with their tablets or laptops, played videos games , and other such things since Bruce had all of them with him until it was time for them to go to sleep.

Family time.

This was extremely important to him. He loved all his children, he really did and sadly they grew fast so he enjoyed the evenings watching them play. As he did he saw Bart get up before making his way over to Bruce and got on his lap curling up purring happily before started to talk up a storm about his day and what he had done at school.

The boy could talk up a storm, but Bruce enjoyed it.

Half hour later Artemis came over and scooted the small boy off to give her father a break from the fast constant chatter. Bruce patted his head and gave him a kiss on his forehead before letting the female alpha take Bart off to where Roy was splaying some video game they had bought.

Off in by the bookshelf Heartly was settling in well reading a story to James who seemed to be twitching and restless. Hm, Bruce noticed a small change in James's scent. He would have to make sure the maid was giving the omega his machine. The Beta and Omegas girls where have fun now that they had gotten an entire new line of makeup and Stephanie was loudly giving makeovers and trying to get Artemis to put on way too much powder.

Cassandra came over timidly after her make over eyes cast down standing there waiting to be spoken too and she looked worried. Bruce felt bad for his daughter. She had been one of the few Bruce had taken by force into his family by challenging and defeating Cassandra's father. The man hadn't been a father at all and had treated the poor girl as an it rather than the sweet girl she was and even trained her to be a killer but under that beaten child Bruce saw that she desperately wanted to be loved and wanted and at one of his many parties he had asked her to dance because her father wanted Bruce to take her as a mate and the poor girl was only twelve at the time and right after that Bruce did want her.

Not as a mate but as a daughter. Cassandra father had been furious beating the poor girl. Soon after Bruce officially defeated the man and took in Cassandra. The poor girl needed a lot of lover and a lot of time in therapy. Luckily she made a lot of progress. He was very proud of her.

Standing up Bruce lifted her chine up. "I didn't know a princess has to visit me."

She blushed smiling. "Do… do you like it, Daddy?"

"Yes, I do. But…"

She looked worried.

"But I think that you are very lovely because you were born with pure beauty."

With moist eyes Cassandra shuffled over so he could hug her tightly hearing her purring in happiness nuzzling his chest, a muffled 'Thank you, Daddy,' before she pulled back and leaned up to kiss hire cheek and Bruce kissed her forehead. He had found out that Omegas, some Betas too, loved kisses and upon more research and more children collecting as Alfred called it Bruce noticed that it the need to have that love and affection to know and confirm that they were loved.

The second Cassandra was out of way Stephanie jumped in front of him her arms held out and his mouth opened in a wide smile ready to be complemented. He chuckled.

"Well, don't you look lovely."

"I practiced these new looks from new videos posted from Gotham Woman Beauty Tips!"

"You know, sweetie I think you managed to outdo the professionals. I would never have guessed that you did you sisters make if I had not seen it."

She jumped into the air fist bumping the air. "Whoohoo! Barbra, Daddy said I did the makeovers better the professionals!"

Bruce sat down as one by one his children wandered over for attention and Bruce gave it willingly because if there was one thing he loved more than watching and giving his children whatever they wanted or needed he loved to give them affection and love and he loved receiving it from them. Bart came back twice and by the third time had drifted off mid-sentence and Kaldur came over and took the small Omega to his room.

Sitting back down Bruce continued to watch.

The door opened and to Bruce surprise Tim came trotting in making his way right to Bruce before standing there still tired form his ordeal from Damian. Bruce offered his arm out and Tim quickly curled up where another of his siblings had been previously a few minutes before but there was no talking, no purring, no nothing. Bruce knew that Tim was still pretty shaken up and needed the silent comfort so Bruce gave it by rubbing Tim's back and placing a couple of loving kisses on the boy's forehead ever so often smiling when he heard and felt the soft purrs.

Taking another drink form his coffee Bruce looked around pondering his children. Now he would admit he had a horrible habit of leaving the Manor and wondering the streets of Gotham in disguise and he did admit that he would come back with a child or two but to be honest Bruce had a weak spot for the little orphans. Especially the little omegas he found. They melted his heart and before he knew it he was marking them as his children and bringing them home.

Sitting back Bruce mused over the fact that he had yet to take a mate despite his many children. Sure he had one night stands, a few times he slept with potential mates for a few days but none of which he truly wanted.

Well there was one he had an interest in and the Beta's wife who was an Alpha had died a few months ago in a car accident. Best part was said Beta was Uncle to both Wally and Bart. Letting out a smirk Bruce mused as the one Beta known as Barry Allen.

"Master Bruce."

Bruce looked up at Alfred. "Yes?"

"It is elven, sir."

"I see, thank you Alfred." Bruce stood up carefully not to disturb Tim as he cradled the small boy which Bruce noticed that Tim seemed to have stopped growing. "Alright, it's time for bed, kids. Let's go, you too Jason."

They all filed out heading to their rooms.

* * *

Barry Allen knew something was up the second Bruce Wayne showed up at his door.

When Iris had been alive and they found out that Bruce had found and adopted their nephews and taken them in as his own they had asked for visitations and had been allowed to come and seem the boys as often as they want but the second Iris noticed that her fellow Alpha Bruce had taken an interest in her Beta husband she had felt threatened and started making the visits further and shorter and towards the later few months of her life she had put a stop to in because she may had been a strong Alpha but she was no fool to go up against a leader Alpha.

But now she had been dead for three months making Barry free prey. Iris had shared her concern about Bruce so when they had stopped going Barry understood because if Bruce had wanted to he could had taken over as Barry's mate. But right now Barry was more than happy to see Bruce because since his wife's died it seemed like the world had decoded to making his life Barry's life a living hell as he grieved for his wife had to make ends meet.

The first month things had gone fine, he had been able to pay the bills, pack up his wife's things and managed to get things in order. The second month he got unexpected bills that taken up all of his pay and he had been forced to ask Bruce for help for food so he would starve and promised he would pay the other back but Bruce had told him not to worry about it.

The third month hell had broken loose again and he had gotten a notice to move out of his house, his car had been repossessed which made no sense since it was paid off, his home had been broken into with anything worth of value had been taken, the insurance had told him that he had not paid the month bills in the three months which was a lie because Barry knew for a fact that he had paid them.

He had been forced to sell what little he had and was packing his merger belongings when Bruce had shown up. It made him nervous because he was sure that the Alpha wanted the money back for the food and he had nothing to offer, hell Barry was pretty much homeless in the next few hours and he had no job because he was fired that afternoon.

"… Bruce?"

A look of concern appeared on the taller male. "Barry? What's wrong?"

Barry noticed he was looking behind him at the few packed boxes. "Uh, I, uh, I have to leave. The banks taking the house and I… I have to find a new place to live."

"Why would they take it away? I thought it was paid off."

"Yeah, so did I." Barry looked down his stomach growling, demanding to be fed. "I need to go. Sorry, I can't offer you anything since I don't have anything… wait. Are Wally and Bart alright?!"

"Their fine. They miss you and I was in town for a meeting and thought I would stop by to see how things are. It seems I came just in time."

"Bruce… I don't have any way to pay you back if you help me. I don't have a job and my savings are gone… and I have to leave before the bakers and cops show up or I won't have what little I have left so if you can leave I'd appreciate it."

Before anything else could happen they were interrupted by lo and behold the police and bankers and Bruce had to use all his control not to smirk as he heard Barry's soft whimper of fear.

"I thought you said you would be out at the appropriate time." The Banker said.

"I have three more hours!" Barry nearly shouted before fumbling with the paper to show them. "See?"

The banker took it before smiling that fake smile. "I'm afraid this is the old notice. The new one says you were to be out an hour ago."

"What?! You can't do that!"

"I'm afraid we can."

Barry was going into a panic, his heart beating way to fast as he began to sweat. They were going to make him leave that second and he hadn't finished packing, hadn't gotten all his pictures and family memories out of the house. He didn't even have a picture of his mom! Barry was about to scream when the police moved towards him to grab him when something stopped them.

Well, someone.

"May I see that notice?" Bruce said his voice demanding and deep.

They backed away from the leader Alpha and the Banker handed it over. Bruce took it reading it over slowly and carefully. Barry peeked over his shoulder to read what little he could. He did notice after a moment that he was leaning against the Alpha and felt himself flush slightly.

"It says here that he has at least three more hours to move." Bruce said glaring at them. "You have no right to remove him until that time."

"Impossible." The banker argued. "Give me that. Let's see… Hm…it seems that you are right."

"I always am." Bruce growled. "No get out of here until it's time."

"Are you his mate?"

Barry looked away heading back into his house. He didn't want to hear anymore and he had to get his stuff to the sidewalk before they came back. Rushing around he noticed that a had hour had passed and guessed that Bruce had left. It left Barry both relived and disappointed at the same time. It had been a familiar feeling of having an alpha around and Barry missed it. Missed having a mate, missed being able to talk to his lover at night, to cuddle and damn it his missed being happy!

"Barry?"

"Shit!" Barry jumped whirling around to see Bruce there his scent suddenly there. "How did you do that?!"

Chuckling Bruce smirked a little. "Did I scare you?"

"Yes! Jeez, you gave me a heart attack."

Laughing Bruce picked up a couple of boxes. "I went to get a moving van so we can put your stuff in there. Come on, the sooner we pack, the sooner we can find you a place to live. By the way there's something on your counter waiting for you."

Curious on what could be waiting for Barry made his way to the kitchen but started to run to it when he smelled something that was different smelt like food and yes it was! Glorious food! It had been three days since he had eaten anything! And it smelled so good and dear god it tasted even better than it should as Barry bite into the sub sandwich wanting to cry in pleasure as the taste hit his tongue making his stomach growl angrier.

After a couple of large bites and quick swallowing Barry slowed down to saver the taste of the food and before he knew it the sub was gone and that's when he noticed that tow more laid there but they must have been for Bruce so he didn't dare to touch them even though he was still starving.

Suddenly a deep voice was by his ear. "Those are for you too."

Shivering a little Barry nodding quickly grabbing another sub adding a thank you to the alpha male. After his mom did say never to turn down an Alphas gift. Something he once ignored and ended up with a bloody lip and a broken arm.

As the Beta ate Bruce watched him wondering just when the last time the other had ate but it was fine now since Barry wouldn't be worrying about food anymore. The other didn't know it yet but he was going to be Bruce's and Bruce always got what he wanted.

After Barry was done leaving nothing they loaded the last of the boxes into the moving van and Bruce told Barry that he had a hotel suit they could stay at for a few days before they found him a place to live and reluctantly Barry followed.

And Barry would never it admit but he for the first time in a long time sleeping next to an Alpha he felt safe and secure and the second night when Bruce climbed on top of him and kissed him Barry kissed back because he wanted that safety, the security, and the love that came with having a mate and he was sure that and Alpha leader could offer that and so much more.

Plus he could be with his nephews from since he was now marked as Bruce's.

The strong hands pinned him down holding him there before demanding dominance over Barry's mouth knowing how to kiss someone senseless and when he pulled away Bruce smirked on how Barry looked breathless and dizzy form the kiss taking that opportunity to kiss the neck gently before biting down loving the way Barry moaned deeply arching up into him panting.

Than something happened that surprised when hands tired weakly and slightly firmly to push him away and that did set well with Bruce. He wanted Barry and was going to have him. The Beta didn't have a choice and Bruce had to leave in two days and he was leaving with Barry. Growling Bruce pinned Barry more down pressing his hips down on the other forcing his legs apart grinding them as he leaned down and bite again.

If Bruce had to force a carrier heat on the Beta then so be it. Two more bites and Barry was moaning and p leading legs spreading instinctually as his body burned in the need to be taken, mind fogged with only Bruce on his mind and needing the Alpha to claim him.

"Bruce, please! Need… need…!"

Quickly Bruce prepared the Beta using plenty of lube. He would have plenty of time to properly mate with Barry later for now the Claiming and Bond was the most important thing. Bruce own need was getting hard to contain because he wanted to just thrust into his soon to be mate but harming the new mate was not a good way to start a relationship even if it was unwanted.

A minute later Bruce pushed in slowly letting out a deep sigh of pleasure at the tightened heat surround him as he entered holding down Barry's hips because the Beta was trying to thrust up which would risk him hurting himself and dear lord it was hard being still so his mate could adjust but the second he did Bruce leaded down to kiss him one last time before the heat sent them into mating haze with nothing but the sounds of moans, groans and skin against skin.

* * *

Bruce was wandering the streets and abandoned houses looking for children. Yeah he really had a problem with wanting more children but hey he could afford it being a billionaire and all. Still he couldn't help it. He wanted more children and until he felt like his family was complete he was going to keep searching carrying a bag of food. It was always easier to break the ice that way.

It was how he got Wally.

A small noise caught his ears and Bruce sniffed the air. There was a very faint scent. It was young. Still it was something so Bruce followed it to an old beat up van. The door was slightly open. Bruce made his way over as carefully as possible before getting on one knee listening.

He heard a small whimper from inside the van. The scent had a heavy layer of flit so he couldn't tell whether it was a male or female, Alpha, Beta, or Omega nor did he know the age. Getting a little closer Bruce took out one of little mini ham and cheese sandwich out on a napkin on the footstep by the door and waited.

A little scrawny hand crept out a full minute later touching it pausing before slowly pulling it into and the small sounds of eating could be heard. Bruce smiled and set another one out repeating this until the fourth mini sandwich was gone and a little head popped out of the van staring at him in fear.

Little green eyes, red hair, small maybe five at best, underweight, in need of a doctor to make sure everything is well and if not it would be fixed. Bruce took out another sandwich this time holding it in his hand offering it to the little one.

Slowly the child came forward walked towards him trembling before taking the food and nibbling until it was gone. Than he stared at Bruce with curious eyes.

"Hello." Bruce said softly smiling at him. "What's your name?"

The child shook balling up his fists before calming down. "…Garfield…"

"Garfield? What a nice name." Bruce mused looking at the little boy. "Where are you parents?"

The little boy looked down whimpering tears flowing down his narrow cheekbones. "I don't know… they… they didn't come back…"

"I see, I'm sorry to hear that." Bruce said. "Would you like for me to help you look for them?"

The little boy gasped. "You will?"

"Of course. How about we take you back to where I'm staying and get you washed up and some clean clothes that way they'll recognize you when we find them?"

"Okay!" The boy smiled lifting his arms up excitedly.

This gave Bruce some relief knowing no one had taken advantage of the small child and he scooped him up asking him questions about his parents, his age, (Which was four), about what happened when the parents right before they left him.

By the time they got back to the hotel the Garfield had fallen asleep his stomach full of food and Bruce took him to the bathroom walking passed Barry who was asleep on the bed due to their activity from earlier.

However Bruce did have to wake the boy to bath him and the boy had so much fun in the bath with the bubble bath, but Bruce ended up draining the tub twice before he got the little boy cleaned and then dressed the boy in some of the old pajamas that he had left over from his boys and right after Garfield fell asleep again as Bruce was carrying him to the spare bed laying the boy down and covering him.

"Bruce?"

Bruce looked over at Barry who was wakening up but still looked tired. "It's alright Barry, go back to sleep."

"Alright."

Bruce smiled before getting ready to finding a way to get this little one adopted.

* * *

Damian carefully picked the lock to Tim's door.

Despite being punished and forbidden to go anywhere near Tim his instincts where once again riding on high and his teeth ached horribly wanting to case the Omega he hated more pain. Opening the door quietly since it was five in the morning the Alpha carefully made his way towards the bed pausing before sniffing the air and scrunching his nose up realizing that Tim was having a wet dream. However before he could attack a thought enter his mind. What better way to humiliate the Omega than recording it and posting it for the world to see? The media would have a frenzy and hopefully it would get rid of the little bastard.

Taking out his phone Damian got close enough without waking the other and started to record watching as the other mewled and moaned softly on his bed rocking his rolling his hips slowly legs parted. Getting closer to get a good close up off the other's face he was trying hard not to laugh evilly watching the flushed face as Tim's brow furrowed letting out another soft moan.

Turing off the camera he wondered who the hell his Father's little perfect supposed pure Omega was dreaming about. Getting closer he picked up a pillowed that weighed a little more than an normal pillow and set it between Tim's legs watching as he rolled his hips up more moaning panting muttering a name. Damian couldn't hear and it didn't help the Tim rolled over on his side panting.

For blackmail he needed the name so he climbed over Tim leaning down whispering. "Say the name again."

What happened next shocked the hell out of Damian because Tim rolled back over the pillow rolling off to the side and Tim suddenly wrapped his arms and legs around the younger male pressing them together rolling hips more desperately bring down the shocked Alpha down and the slowly humping, their groins pressing together casing friction sent unknowingly pleasurable sparks to his cock.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah," Tim moaned breathlessly somehow still asleep.

"Nnnaggg…" Damian moaned gritting his teeth. 'This shouldn't be happening… Shit!'

However it was happening.

And it felt so good.

In the back of his mind Damian realized he was thrusting back against Drake drinking in the moans as these new sensations filled him. Before he knew it he was panting hard watching the flushed Omega arch into him voice going higher than usually the pale legs hooked on his waist. Growling the Alpha started to move faster wanting more sounds feeling like he was lost in a drunk state as the sensations increased and when Tim spread his legs so he could use them on the mattress to press up harder getting louder in a clear sign of wanting to be taken, to be filled.

Throat dry Damian gave three hard thrusts down moaning himself.

"Ahh, ahhh, Ohhh, more, more, oooohhhh!" Tim cried out amazingly still asleep, arching against somehow before something hot wet them between their retrained clothed cocks. "…Ohhh…"

Damian couldn't last see that blissfully face and groaned as he released too the stickiness uncomfortable. The high came down quickly as Damien realized what he had been doing and to who and he looked uttered bewildered for the first time since Damian had come into the household he looked horrified as stunning blue eyes opened slowly and sleepily looking up at him as long heavy pause filled the room.

Than Tim screamed.

* * *

**BatFlash, (Barry Allen version obviously) Searrow, Half DamiTim done. **

**REDB has requested James x Hartely. Now if you want a pairing you need to reveiw with said pairing or PM or it won't be written. **


	5. KonTim, BatWing

**(Look up 90s Version of Superboy on tumblr or the way Kon/Conner acts won't make sense.) **

* * *

Smack!

Thud.

If Damian had ever thought that Tim was just a weakling he was just proved wrong by the hand that came up and back handed him so hard that he flew off the bed hitting the floor hard both dazed and wondering what happened before he snapped out of it turning up to looking at Drake growling deeply glaring at the Omega only to meet with something he never expected.

The look of pure hatred was on Tim's face. "What did you do?! What did you _do_?!"

Damian went to hit Drake back when the Omega started to trash around on the bed screaming in a furious rage before he jumped up and started to throw and break things. It made Damian freeze once again looking on wondering what was going on. He had never seen Drake act like this. The always calm, quite, useless Omega never made a fuss about anything nor did Tim ever cause trouble so this was both disturbing and entrancing.

The screaming continued until the door swung open revealing Kaldur. He looked at Damian with a glare before rushing over to Tim grabbing him trying to talk with the furious Omega. Tim gave no sign that he even heard him before the Omega whirled around shoving passed the eldest before rushing off to the bathroom in his room slamming the door shut.

"What did you do?" Kaldur growled.

Damian growled back saying nothing before storming off to shower.

Closing his eyes Kaldur calmed himself before walking over ot the bathroom door knocking on it. The sound of a something being thrown and hitting the door was enough reason to open the door to go in.

In the bathtub the water on as Tim washed off his body. His anger gone replaced with shaky cries and he looked up at Kaldur before turning away. Walking over Kaldur placed his hand on Tim's head rubbing the soft hair gently offering comfort.

"Kaldur… please, please, _please_, don't tell, Bruce." Tim whispered.

Signing Kaldur looked over his little brother. "Did Damian hurt you?"

"No."

"Did he.. enter you?"

"No! No, no, it was just…" Tim flushed form both embarrassment and shame. "It was just rubbing."

"Did he force you?"

"I was having a one of _those_ dreams but I don't know why he was on me and I thought the dream was just really realistic because it felt really good and when after it was over and I was waking up I saw Damian above me and it hit me that it wasn't a dream."

Nodding Kaldur stood up letting Tim get up as well before slipping a robe on. "I won't tell Father, however Tim I think you should go spend some time with Conner."

Signing Tim nodded. "I will. Kaldur?"

"Yes?"

"You don't think… you don't think that Damian knows, do you?"

The Alpha could see the worry and the fear on the younger's face. "No. I highly doubt his knows. Now finish dressing and get something to eat since you missed lunch."

"Oh, yes, of course." Tim nodded before smiling up at him. "Thank you, Kaldur. I appreciate it."

Smiling he gave the Omega a hug. "You are welcome."

* * *

Dick was losing it.

He had done the tasks Bruce had given him so he could be with Jason. He thought it would be simple to get through a couple of weeks of resisting, of being the perfect child; he went to the parties, the social events following Bruce around like a good Omega. He spoke kindly to all the Alphas who took interest in him being as sweet as he could muster despite wanting to leave.

By the end of the month Dick's anger and frustration was building up.

It didn't help that Tim was there being exactly what Dick couldn't be. Calm, collected, sweet, shy, soft spoken, soft smile, perfect manners, perfect Omega and it made Dick want to scream and pull out his hair because not only did Tim come to these stupid boring things with Bruce he actually liked them!

Trying to calm himself as the limo stopped in front of another hotel that had a grand ballroom Bruce waited for the door to open before stepping out and holding his hand out to Barry helping out his mate and Dick thought that Barry was lucky because he didn't have to come to all of these events. Next Tim stepped out accepting Bruce's hand and Dick reluctantly did the same.

Why couldn't the deal be something else? Anything else! Still Dick knew that he only had to last two more weeks. That's all and it would be over. So, he walked behind Bruce since he was older, Tim walked behind Barry hands folded in front of him as she smiled and waved at the many people. Dick did that same but his smile was forced.

Once inside Barry made his escape by saying he was going to head up to the hotel room because he wasn't feeling well. That lucky bastard, Dick thought. They made their way to their table after Barry was in the room. Bruce told Dick to go mingle with others and no hiding in the bathroom again or he would add an extra three weeks to the deal.

Growling under his breath he left but not before glaring a little at Tim who took Barry's place at Bruce's side before following their Father around like always. Frowning the older Omega frowned. It just wasn't fair that Tim was the favorite.

Dick should have been.

He was the first of Bruce's children, the first to be brought into the Manor. It was him who broke down the cold shell Bruce had been in. Than the others came. Dick didn't mind because he wanted siblings and he loved all of them.

The Manor had come alive in so many ways. All of them where happy and Dick knew that he was the favorite, the Golden Boy as Jason called him. Even if Bruce said he loved them all equally and no one more than the other, Dick and Jason didn't believe him. Jason knew it, Dick knew it. They both knew that Bruce loved and favored Dick more than the others.

Than Tim came along… and became the favorite child and it made Dick sick. Now he did love Timmy but he hated that Bruce gave Tim more attention, could go and sleep in Bruce's bed whenever he wanted because of nightmares or because it was cold and he wanted a story. That used to be what Dick did even if he had grown, he was still small after all. Omegas where normally smaller than most Alphas and Betas.

However after one night he had come to talk to Bruce about something when he found that his Dad was in the room reading to Tim who had been curled up against the man's side listening. It was even a good book! At least not to Dick since it was the History of Pig Latin and Tim loved it. Who loved that?! It was old and boring.

Now in a worse mood Dick pouted as he watched Bruce and Tim move about the room talking and chatting, Tim standing there smiling being quiet and speaking only when spoken too. Glaring Dick felt jealously. That ugly green monster sitting on his shoulder as he watched the perfect child receive a gifts form some Alphas who took interest in him when Dick had received nothing.

He was still seething that he didn't notice Bruce and Tim come back to the table but when he did he told Bruce he wanted to go home. He wanted to go home now. When asked why Dick said that he wasn't feeling good and used the 'I think I might be going into my Omega heat' excuse.

They left early, getting Barry telling him that they wouldn't be staying the night after all. They ride home Barry leaned against the window still not feeling well and Bruce pulled him over to his side rubbing his mate's side.

Dick laid down on one side of the limo pretending to sleep and almost manged to when Bruce asked Tim if he enjoyed the event and Dick gritted his teeth as the boy responed happily talking about who he talked to and who he met, who gave him gifts, who was interested in him as a mate, and soon Bruce was finding ways to put down anyone who wanted to take Tim as a mate.

He always did!

Why did Dick have to go and be mated to an Alpha?! Tim was close enough to be mated off too and yet Bruce wouldn't even consider it! No, Bruce didn't want to get rid of Tim and he was going to keep him as along as he wanted but he was getting Dick, Wally and James off as fast as he could always suggesting which Alphas he would like for them!

A hand gently shook Dick's shoulder and soon Tim's voice was heard. "We're home, Dick. Time to wake up."

Getting up Dick hurried out of the car before heading to the Family room where everyone would be at this time in the evening. He needed to talk to Jason because he was upset, hurt, mad, feeling like he had been replaced.

He didn't see Jason as he looked around Tim came into the room, Tim heading towards Conner before noticing that Dick was upset. Curious Tim walked up to him.

"Dick, are you alright? You seem upset."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine!" Dick screamed shoving Tim so hard the smaller Omega landed hard yelping in shock.

"Dick!" Artemis and Kaldur yelled rushing over.

Conner ran to Tim helping him up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Tim said straightening out his clothes.

"Dick." Kaldur said walking over. "Why did you shove Tim?"

The whole room was watching them wondering what caused this outburst. After all Dick never hit anyone of them before or shoved them except maybe in tag. Garfield, the youngest left tout of the room searching for their father running into him right outside the door.

"He's fine! He's always fine!" Dick yelled balling up his fists.

"Hey, calm down!" Artemis growled folding her arms. "You need to tell us why you shoved Tim."

"I'm alright." Tim said. "He didn't mean it."

The Alphas ignored him and Kaldur grabbed Dick's upper arm growling. "Now."

"It's really fine." Tim tried again.

"You know what's wrong?! I have to be mated off to someone I don't even know, have to sit through the stupidest events I don't even give a shit about! Have to watch Tim be the perfect, favorite son and get offers from all kinds of high end Alphas and yet he doesn't have to be mated off! I don't even know why the hell anyone would even want you Tim!"

"Dick!" Artemis warned as Kaldur shook the other's arm hard to back up that warning.

But Dick was to far gone in his anger and jealously and the damn attention Bruce always gave Tim that he broke one of the rules that the few older children knew about Tim's past.

"No! Why should he get to pick?! Get to choose when he's nothing but a slut who laid under his Father begging and moaning for Daddy to fuck him well telling him that he loved every inch of his cock! I don't know why Bruce even took you in after finding out that you liked being taken by Jack!"

The room went silent in shock the only sound of Dick's furious breathing.

Suddenly it hit Dick what he had done. Eyes wide he looked at Tim who was pale as s sheet shaking with only the help of Kon holding him up so he didn't crumble to the floor. No, No, No! What had he done?! What the hell was wrong with him?!

"Tim?" Kon asked quietly but with concern.

Tim bilked before looking right into Dick's eyes. "You know I didn't do any of that willingly."

It was spoken as if Tim had been running for a long time and was out of breath. Than the boy's eyes looked up into nothing as memories from his past demons flashed in his mind before he crumbled eyes rolling back with only Kon to catch him.

"Timmy, I'm sorry!" Dick screamed in horror even though it was too late.

A dark shadow came into the room and Bruce handed Artemis the youngest before grabbing Dick by the back of the neck dragging him off the door slamming closed.

"Everyone go to your rooms." Kaldur demanded. "Kon, take Tim to his room and do not leave him."

The room scattered except for Damian who walked over to his fellow Alphas crossing his arms. "I demand to know what happened."

The older two looked at each other before they told Damian about Tim's past and of Jack Drake and what he did to his son.

* * *

Tim's body racked with sobs as he cried into his pillow. Kon was there trying to comfort him, nuzzling his neck and rubbing his back. His best friend rolled over to curl into him seeking the much needed comfort.

Quickly Kon pulled him into his arms holding him tight trying to keep the world out kissing Tim's tears away before trying to pull him impossibly closer. Kon knew about Tim's past. Tim had told him about it years ago. Kon knew that it wasn't Tim's choice. His father, Jack Drake, had bitten Tim until the Omega couldn't resist and needed to be take or suffer burning until the heat passed.

No one even knew that the Drake's had an Omega son until one day a miad couldn't take the guilt and had told Bruce Wayne since she figured the man took great care of the children he had taken in and that he was powerful that he help the poor ten year old. And Bruce did.

"Kon… Kon…" Tim's voice muffled as the sobs turned to shaky breaths.

"You okay now?" Kon asked pulling back a little to press their foreheads together. "Want me to make you feel good?"

Nodding softly Tim closed his eyes. "Yes,"

Their lips pressed together softly the warmth spreading over them before Kon pressed more on the soft lips before licking the bottom lip before Tim let him in making the Beta purr as he tasted the one person he loved more in the world and he grew warmer when he heard a Tim moan softly into the kiss wrapping his arms tighter around his neck.

They pressed more together before breaking apart for air. Looking up Tim creased Kon's cheek lovingly before titling his head to the side waiting for a bite. He felt Kon lick and nibble his neck for a few moments before slowly sinking his teeth into the soft flesh releasing the venom slowly before pulling back to look at Tim who was now panting along with the purrs and the eyes looking at him with those beautiful eyes.

Going in for another kiss Kon's hands began to gently pull off the jacket and dress shirt that Tim had still been wearing tossing it aside before tugging up the undershirt up and over the already perked nipples. He leaned down to lick one as heat started to pull at Tim's moans as he sucked and nipped at the hard bud before switching to the next one before rubbing his hands on Tim's hips.

"Ahhh, Oh Kon more, please," Tim breathed running his hands through bigger male's hair.

Kop kissed down the lean stomach as he unbuttoned the dress pants knowing full well how uncomfortable they must have been to for the Omega. Pulling them off quickly his own need quickly arising. Sitting up both of them hurried to get Kon's clothes off.

Their mouths connected again as they started to rub together moaning and panting as their hands ran over their backs before Tim pull back letting himself fall back onto the bed spreading his legs invitingly face flushed red his stomach burring wanting to feel Kon inside him.

"Now, now, now," Tim begged legs shaking.

Swallowing hard Kon knew they would have time to go a little slower but right now they need to be connected in the most intimate of ways. Leaning over to the bedside table Kon opened the bottom draw pulling out a small hidden bottle of lube before popping it open quickly before pouring it onto his fingers before pressing them against Tim's opening pressing down a little loving the sounds Tim made as he closed his eyes arching up.

Pressing one in moving it around Kon could barely contain himself as he panting watching Tim's pleasurable face as he added a second and third. Almost whimpering Kon pulled them out before slicking himself up before pressing slowly into Tim before laying completely onto of him as the Omega wrapped his arms around his neck, the legs doing the same to his waist.

They looked into each other's eyes that where filled with both lust and love as they adjusted. Both panting hard tongues slightly sticking out passed their lips before they kissed deeply again. Slowly Kon moved as not to hurt Tim since it had been a while since they had done this and it wasn't like Tim liked to be touched. In fact Kon had heard about what happened between Tim and Damian from Kaldur and it made since that Tim would going into a rage about it.

After all Kon was the only person that could be with Tim this way. The only one who could love and touch Tim this way. Most of the others would have a heart attack if they found out about their closeness but Kon wasn't worried about it. After all it was Bruce who encouraged them.

"Kon, Kon, Kon," Tim chanted his body consumed in the heated pleasure.

"Oh, Tim," Kon returned the tight heat around him making the world fade to just the two of them.

Soon it built up to much the fire to strong and Tim moaned loudly tightening as he came and sighed happily as Kon released filling him up leaving them in a state of warm high before they curled into each other before drifting off to sleep.

Or so Kon thoguth.

Tim's eyes opened because he felt something watching him and looked over at his door and saw sharp blue eyes leering at him.

Tim purred loudly for the intruder to hear a soft smile on his lips.

Damian growled leaving.

* * *

When the door slammed open hitting the wall so harshly it sounded like the door would break right off the hinges causing Barry to jump up from the bed wondering what had made his mate anger and the only thing he could think of was if a deal for the company hadn't happened.

However to his shock he watched as Bruce stormed into the room his hand gripped tightly to the back of Dick's neck as the boy was dragged over panicking, kicking and pleading with his father that he was sorry, so sorry.

Getting up Barry rushed over as Bruce threw Dick to the floor, the Omega scrambling to get against the wall as Bruce advanced to him. Barry got in front of him pressing his hands against Bruce's chest seeing the pure anger the Alpha had on his face.

"Bruce!" Barry yelled. "Bruce, calm down! What's going on?!"

"Move out of my way, Barry." Bruce growled darkly.

"Bruce, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_!" Dick pleaded. "I know I messed up, I'm sorry! I'll fix it, I swear!"

"Bruce, let's talk about this!" Barry said trying to calm down the rage from his mate. "Please, let's talk… It can't be that bad, Bruce… come on, let's talk."

Bruce grabbed Barry's arms ready to push him out of the way to get to Dick when the Omega Dick screamed out something that froze the room.

"I'm pregnant!"

"What?" Bruce says stunned.

Whining Dick covered his ears laying on the floor trying to look helpless. A weakness of Bruce's was helpless Omegas. A soft spot they all knew he had. However Dick didn't have a mate, wasn't claimed as someone's, didn't have a blessing form his Father nor his mate.

For what seemed like hours it was silent before Bruce moved Barry aside carefully before walking over to Dick pulling him up looking him in the eyes. He knew that Dick had a bad habit of defying him. Something an Omega should never do because it got them killed more often than not.

"Who's is it?" Bruce growled grabbing his son's chin forcing him to look at him. "Because I know it's not Jason's otherwise you wouldn't continue to keep up your side of the deal."

Tears falling Dick looked at him eyes filled with fear. "You'll hate me more than you do now…"

"Speak."

There was a minute of nothing before Dick shook. "Slade Wilson…"

"Leave the room, Barry."

"Bruce!"

"Leave. _Now_."

Once alone Bruce let go of Dick before walking over to the window looking out of it his face unreadable and it scared the hell out of Dick who wasn't sure what was going on or what was going to happen to him in the upcoming hours, when suddenly it hit the Omega

What if Bruce unclaimed him?

That thought filled Dick with horror as he gasped grabbing his hair feeling sick to his stomach. He could do it. Bruce could unclaim for what he did. After all he spilled dark secret that the family didn't know of and it was because he was jealous of Tim and angry for sleeping with Slade just to get under Bruce's skin but somehow he went into a Carrier heat and was now carrying one of Bruce's rivals.

Not only that Dick slept with a man that Bruce made clear that he hated with a passion. And now Bruce could throw him out! No mate, no place to live, no food, no money, with a child, and if he was unclaimed as a son of Bruce Wayne no one would want him. Because if Leader Alpha Bruce Wayne the Billionaire didn't want orphan Omega Dick Grayson-Wayne than no one would because that would make him Family-less and Fatherless…

Now heaving deep breaths Dick just realized something.

No Father…

No Bruce…

Bolting up from where he was on the floor Dick ran over to where Bruce stood at the window looking out still with that unreadable expression deep in thought or was until Dick threw his arms around Bruce's legs leg cling to it for dear life.

"I'm sorry!" Dick sobbed hysterically. "I'm so sorry, Bruce, please, please don't unclaim me! I'll be good form now on, I promise!"

Bruce looked down at him with that deadpan look and said nothing.

Eyes blurry from the tears Dick held on closer still unable to control his fear for losing his Father, the person who took him in and kept him safe, who loves him. Or maybe loved. Did Bruce love him anymore? Please let the answer be yes, please let it be a nightmare, please don't…

"Daddy, please don't throw me away…" Dick whispered as his body racked with the pained cries. "Daddy… Daddy…?"

With a deep sigh Bruce pulled Dick up and into his arms. "I'm not throwing you away, Dick."

Latching on to him Dick buried his face into Bruce's chest. "So sorry, Daddy, I'm so sorry…"

"I know, Dick, I know." Bruce lifted up his son's head. "What you did was unacceptable, cruel and worse you may have crumbled all of the progress Tim has made."

Blinking slowly Dick gulped trying to stop the shaking sobs that tried to continue. "Tell me how to fix it… please, tell me what I have to do."

"You'll have to apologize to Tim, to the family, and you will have to explain what happened to Tim to everyone so they understand."

"Yes, Dad."

"Now about that baby inside you." Bruce growled. "You know what will happen if Slade finds out about this don't you?"

Feeling sicker Dick looked at him in shock. "He'll take my baby?"

Bruce glared. "He'll have the right to claim you as his mate."

"No!"

"You brought this on yourself, Dick." Bruce pulled away letting the boy- no, the young man slide back to the floor. "You dug yourself into too deep. Good luck, Richard and be strong."

As he walked across the room Bruce knew he was doing what had to be done. This was the way the Alphas handled their families and if Slade took Dick as his mate for this foolish mistake than it would be done. After all Dick was no longer a child and since he was going to have one there was no reason to protect him like a child anymore, and in the morning he would arrange to send Dick away until the time came.

A heartbroken cry came from behind him. "Daddy… Daddy… _Daddy, help me please, Daddy_…"

Bruce hand stopped before it could reach the handle.

Growling Bruce turned around heading towards Dick cursing his love for his children before scooping up the Omega and tossing him on the bed. Dick yelped looking up at him.

"There's only one way you can escape from becoming Slade's mate."

Eyes wide Dick stared mouth open at Bruce before closing it, eyes went half open before he looked up relaxing into the bed spreading his legs apart, putting his arms above his head and exposing his neck for Bruce to claim.

The only way was to escape an Alpha was to be mate with an Alpha Leader because that meant you belonged to them.

What Bruce didn't know when he leaned down to bite Dick's neck was that old teenage fantasies suddenly came back full swing the Omega let out a half moan half cry of pleasure. This was something Dick had wanted for a long time, something he dreamed about until he started to have feelings for Jason, but this was the best part about being under the heavy perfect weight of Bruce was that both he and Jason had both agreed that if one of them were to ever have a chance to mate with Bruce they would seize it.

"Dick." Bruce's deep voice said against his neck.

"Yes?" Dick sighed purring as heat rose up.

"Get ready to beg."

* * *

**TimKon, done, next Chapter is the rest of BatWing, DamiDick, and DamiTim. **

**Review for who's next. Remember all pairings. Oh and I wanted to say that I'm using the 90s version of Kon-El/Conner Kent. If you haven't seen him look him up on Tumblr because Young Justice Superboy and the 90s Superboy looks so different you'd be like 'OMG. STILL HWAT.' **

**Also some suggest that Bruce may take in another mate and Barry becoming jealous, and that person? Dun dun dun, Barry's best friend Hal Jordon! **

**Review or nothing gets written which means no smut. **


	6. BatWing, SinestroxHal

Wally heard the screams coming from their Father's room.

Rushing out of his room Wally ran down a few rooms where Bart's room was opening it and slipping inside closing the door. Looking at the bed he could see Bart trembling under the blankets before the redhead ran over lifting the covers before slipping in behind the younger Omega covering him and trying to help cover his ears.

"W-Wally… what's going o-on?"

Holding him closer Wally tried to hide Bart from the world. "I don't know… but it's going to be okay… I'm right here."

Bart rolled over burying his face into the elder's chest.

* * *

Barry ran into the room when he heard Dick's pained screams.

On the bed Dick lay there his eyes wide as tears freely spilled down his cheeks as he twitched trying to get free. Bruce was holding down as his mate bite the small Omega again making him scream louder arching up struggling.

"Bruce?!" Barry screamed in horror. "Bruce, stop it!"

"I can't." Bruce growled. "I'm changing the blood in the unborn so it won't be Slade's. It's a very painful process. Barry, Hold Dick's arms down so I can't continue."

Looking torn Barry walked over to the side of the bed pinning down the arms. "Isn't there another way?! This is hurting him!"

Bruce leaned down two puncture holes form his teeth hovering over them. "There is no other way. Dick knew what could happen and choose to do it anyway and now fixing is… well, you can clearly see."

Another bite and Dick screamed louder kicking his legs widely sobbing as he begged for it to stop, looking at Bruce pleading for the Alpha male to make the pain stop, to heal him, and when another bite followed he started to beg for them to kill as the fire erupted making it unbearable.

"Stop it! Please, _oh God_, please stop!"

"Bruce…" Barry looked at hi mate.

"Almost… It's almost done and then he can rest." Bruce said. "Come on, Dick, just a little more and it'll be over. Barry, go to the hall and call Kaldur and Artemis for me and bring me Tim."

"Tim?" Barry frowned looking at him. "Why?"

"Tim's the only one with advanced healing abilities. Go, hurry."

* * *

Dick was on fire.

Not the good kind.

No this fire was burning him that he swore that it would have been better if he had jumped into a pool of acid. He never knew changing the blood of an unborn would be this painful. So much so that he wished for death, craved it, begged his Dad to kill him, but he wouldn't do it. Instead Bruce bite him again and again.

For a minute Dick lost it before coming back, his throat hurt and he saw Barry there before realizing that the blond was holding his arms down. He tried to pull them away but Barry held on tighter when Bruce bite him again.

"Please stop, Daddy!" Dick screamed body twitching. "Daddy, _please_…!"

"Shh," Bruce said his voice firm but caring. "Almost done. Ah, Kaldur, Artemis, help me move Dick the table."

For a moment Dick was confused until he remembered the coffee table that was in the large master bedroom. The moved everything off before laying Dick on it before flipping the Omega onto his stomach at they started to pull off his pants and undershirt.

"Where do we have to bite?" Artemis voice could be heard. "Or do we just hold him?"

"Just hold him." Bruce said. "I'll finsihs up the last few but I need you too to make sure he dosen't move or he might lose the child."

"Right. Artemis his arms and I will take his legs." Kaldur said with his calm voice.

"Stop it, please… please, please, please, please, please," Dick chanted trying to get away. "Please, just let me die, please!"

"Just a few more, Dick, I promise." Bruce said before leaning down once more.

"Stop! _Pleaseeeee_…!"

After the last of the bites had been given Kaldur and Artemis stepped back to look at the limp trembling Omega on the bed. Dick had tears freely flowing down his face, his breathing shallow before his hand curled up on his chest coughing and choking as Bruce stood there running a hand through his son's hair offering what little comfort he could before the he looked up.

"Tim."

Out of the shadows the little Omega came over not making a sound before climbing on top of his brother seeing that Dick's eyes where almost rolling back into his head wanting to pass out. Licking the wounds on his neck Tim carefully removed the little venom that was leaking out before opening his mouth as wide as he could growing his fangs out before biting down into the puncture holes before closing his eyes to concentrate on healing.

No one said a word for a long time as Tim healed his fellow Omega. After an hour Tim pulled back to lick the wounds away before hoping off and walking towards the door ready to head back to his room to sleep the night away when he heard Dick called out to whisper one word.

Smiling Tim nodded before going down the hall feeling much better than he had when he first went into the room.

_Sorry_.

* * *

Bruce carefully laid his son on the bed before pushing the bangs out of his face. "Almost done. We just have to replace the Father's DNA."

Nodding Dick laid there as Bruce took him. To be honest being taken by Bruce he was rather surprised as how much care and tenderness. The kiss itself was amazing making him fill even more dizzy than he already felt did from the ordeal and weakly kiss back but more than that he wanted to feel what it would be like to be with an Alpha male like Bruce.

However it seemed that there was not going to be anything like he had hoped for in his teenage fantasies because they didn't do anything fun or even foreplay. No, it was just stretching and even if it felt good Dick had really been hoping to be taken, held, loved and cherished by this great man.

When the fingers where taken out he whimpered wanting them back. That hope was quickly killed when Dick felt the heat of Bruce press near his entrance. That feeling of sent a spike through him. His Omega insticts took over suddenly as he wrapped his arms tightly around Bruce mewling as new found strength spread like fire and his insides burned with need.

Panting heavily Dick leaned up for a kiss. It was nothing like the first kiss, this one was pure heat leaving a Dick with the urge to bond but there was no bite for it so it kept it at bay but he yearned for it and nearly screamed when Bruce pushed into him. It was agonizingly slow and felt like years before the Alpha was fully inside him.

"Relax," Bruce said softly to him.

"Move… please, move," Dick panted looking up at him eyes shining brightly. "Nnnahh!"

Later when Dick woke up in his room washed and dressed and Jason came in to ask for details of being taken by Bruce Dick blushed saying he passed out during and Jason smack him upside down the head.

* * *

Gritting his teeth Damian glared at the scene before him.

Oh that little bastard knew what it was doing to him but did it anyway because of the safety of being sight of their Father. Clever Drake. Clever teasing Drake. Snorting Damian watched as Drake stretching almost sensually on the white carpet five feet in front of the large chair that Father was in and it seemed that his Father wasn't paying full attention to the Omega. Maybe because the Omega sisters of his where all cuddled on his Father purring like lawn mowers at the attention they had been receiving. Why did Omegas need so much attention Damian would never understand.

He had come in here looking for his Father to speak with him about something when he noticed Drake on the floor relaxing on his stomach reading a book. For a minute Damian paused watching him and his mind when back to how Drake had looked and felt a week before moaning and panting under him. It seemed that he spent too much time thinking about it because Drake sensed him and looked at him before looking at Father and then…

Then that thing started to roll over on his back stretching, arching, sighing softly and rolling back onto his stomach, than side before rolling back onto his back all while letting out sensually sighs and moving to revile some of his stomach.

Glaring Damian figured he might as well leave but stayed hoping to see a little more skin on the Omega when he flushed realizing that if Drake had seen him than his Father surely must have known he was there. Whipping to look at his Father the red rose higher on Damian's cheeks seeing his Brcue with that knowing smirk on his face.

Cursing Damian took off as Tim rolling onto his back rubbing his stomach giggling.

Victory.

* * *

Bruce had to stared at the Omega in front of him before looking up at the Father of the Omega. An older man maybe in his sixty stood there his presence making Bruce want to hit the man as he pushed the Omega up to him.

The Omega whined scrunching up his face before shaking as if a cat wanting to shake off water, huffing his little chest out crossing his arms in a clear sign that he didn't want to be here. Although Bruce admitted that the Omega was very well looking. Hair reddish-brown, startling bright green eyes, pouty lips, and his skin looked really soft.

"Mr. Wayne," Spoke the older Alpha. "As promised here is my son. Quite a gen isn't he?"

Another huff left the Omega. A clear sign that indeed the smaller male of the three didn't want to be here but Bruce thought it was cute. The Omega was too old to be taken in as a child but old enough to be a mate.

"Ah, yes," Bruce said. "More stunning then you described, Mr. Nastion. Who knew you had such a prize."

Another huff.

Bruce smiled a bit. "I'm sorry, but what was your name?"

"Edward. Edward Nygima."

"Nastion." Growled the lite man's Father. "Little bastard."

Huff.

Bruce was surprised that the father had called his son that but didn't let it show. "How old are you?"

"Twenty five." Edward said swaying this way and that way looking around.

"A good age to be at. Now, than Mr. Nastion I believe we have some things to attend too. Edward if you would like to join us you are more han welcomed."

"I'm hungry." Edward complained. "Feed me."

"Edward!"

Laughing loudly Bruce nodded. "I will take you out for something right after the meeting."

Huff.

* * *

"Did it change?" Dick asked excitedly grinning from ear to ear. "Well did it?!"

"Give me a second!" Wally said leaning close to his best friends stomach sniffing a bit. "Yeah… yeah it did! It's not Slade's anymore!"

Purring Dick let out a whoop of joy. "I can wait to tell Jason!"

"I thought you and Jason aren't allowed to be near each other until you guys finish your parts of the deal."

Grin dropping Dick nodded. "Yeah, that was part of the deal."

"…" Wally said back down looking at him. "So how was it?"

"Hm? How was what?"

"How was being with an Leader Alpha?"

Dick turned bright red and nearly passed out and Wally yelp as the shorter Omega passed out suddenly.

* * *

There was another ball to show off Bruce's new child… Another Omega of four. Everyone came to see what new streetrat/angel the Billionaire had taken in out of the goodness of his heart or as someone said 'His obsession with kidnapping' into his home.

Once everyone was seated Bruce walked around greeting and chatting with people but this time instead of having Tim just following him around he had Barry on his arm introducing him to his friends, colleagues, workers, and a few of the ones he had interests in for his children.

However it seemed Barry wasn't too keen on mating off Wally or Bart but that was not for his mate to decide and it seemed that Wally was actually looking forward to finding a mate and even chatting with a few. Bart stayed close to Jamie and Barry had a feeling something was going on there.

As the party went on Bruce saw someone he just hated. Really he did. It was Haal Sinestro of the Green Lantern Corp. Now Bruce didn't hate him because he was an Alien (Work with me here, I didn't want to change his race.) and it wasn't because the man had a way of using it others, or that fact the man could sleep at night after kicking out people of their homes in the middle of the night.

It was the way the alien/man treated his mate.

Hal Jordon was an Omega and he unfortunately belonged to Sinestro.

About five years back when Hal Jordon became the first ever Omega to take a high standard job that normally only an Alpha could do at the Green Lantern Corp there had been an outrage. It was all over the media. Debates about how Omegas where just as importan and could do the same jobs as an alpha spread all over the news and Bruce was supporting them full force because he believed that Omegas should have the same rights as Alphas and also that even tougth Betas have some rights they should have full rights as well.

It fell through though because it always came back to just an Omega.

Than one day it wa son the news that Sinestro had taken Hal Jordon as a mate. Bruce thought it strange because it seemed like the two hated each other on the media so out of pure curiosity, and the fact Bruce could afford anything, he dug deeper into it and it turned out that the alien had forced Hal into it turning everyone against the Omega and soon the head of the Corp also known as the Guardians told Hal he had to either quit his job at the Corp and leave unless amn Alpha picked him as a mate.

No one stepped up for it even though a lot were interested but feared Sinestro. After that Hal had no choice but let the man take him as a mate. Bruce was disgusted by what happened next. His source informed that the hatred was used in the bonding and mating ceremony. The bastard marked and took Hal in front of the others in the same room.

Not only that but after Bruce started to invite them to all his balls, parties and such things. Sinestro thought it was because of him but to be honest Bruce wanted ot meet this brave Omega and when he did he enjoyed Hal Joedon very much. The Omega was funny, smart, easy talking, very easy on the eyes, liked to talk.

So for the next few years Bruce got to know and speak with Hal. And Bruce noticed something about he Omega. Sometimes the Omega would show up pregnant and others times not but there was no children so he assumed the children had been lost. Lost until Bruce started to notices the bruises, a few times a shadow of a black eyes, a busted lip, cuts, and Bruce questioned Hal about it and the Omega would say he fell and than wouldn't meet Bruce's eyes.

Now five years later and Bruce was thinking about finding Hal a new mate. Someone strong enough to challenge Sinestro and take Hal away. After all Hal was a good friends. Bruce smirked a little musing as they headed over to the couple taking in Hal's scent. If he didn't just take Barry he might just take the Omega as a second mate.

Besides Alpha Leader's like himself had anywhere from three to as many as they pleased mates-

"Hal? Hal!" Barry suddenly shouted letting go of Bruce's arm. "Hal, I can't believe it's you!"

Hal's green eyes over eyes wide startled on who called him. Hal had been tying Sinestro's tie when he heard his name. "Barry Allen!"

Sinestro growled as Hal left his right away to go a large grin on his face as he hugged the blond person who was known as Bruce Wayne's mate. The two seemed very excited about seeing each other and it clicked when the red man had last seen the blond. It made him scowl.

"Bruce!" Barry said exclaimed happily. "This is Hal Jordon! He's been my best friend since we were, like, five!"

Chuckling Bruce walked over to them. "You learn something new every day. Had I known you two knew each other I would have told you I knew him. Ah, Sinestro, how are you?"

"Well, Mr. Wayne, well."

Bruce could see that the alien was in a bad mood so as to spare the two reunited friends Bruce asked Sinestro to come with him to check out something in his company and that he thought that the alien would be the best person to help.

"Of course I would be honored."

Nodding Bruce than turned to Tim who had been so quite people tend to forget he's there. Leaning down Bruce hugged his son tightly whispering into his ear before pulling back.

"Understand?"

"Yes," Tim said before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek and went to stand near Barry and Hal.

For a moment Bruce watched them. He needed to find a hobby for Tim. As they turned to leave he noticed Damian off to the side watching Tim. Smirking he continued on not bothering to tell his only son through blood anything.

Besides it was the first time that Tim had Damian walking on eggshells.

* * *

Hal had been very excited to see his childhood friend for the first time in five years. So much so that he took off from his mate in a split second to hug and talk with his friend. They had so much to catch up on since Hal had joined the Corp up on how Sinestro had cut off all of Hal's connections with family and friends and since Barry was still his best friend Hal confide in him that he was worried about how violent his mat had been getting lately.

In fact they had been in the middle of whispering amongst themselves (Tim only a few feet away listening in closely) when Sinestro came out of nowhere gripping Hal's upper harm hard yanking up with force that Barry thought that Hal's shoulder would pop out of its socket.

"You did not finish tying my tie." Sinestro growled darkly but his eyes said. 'You not allowed to talk to anyone, do you understand?!'

Sighing Hall pulled back slowly and tied the tie slowly. "…How's Mr. Wayne?"

"You don't need to worry about that." Sinestro glared at Hal as his mate finished tying the article of clothing. "We're leaving."

"Wha-?" Hal didn't have a chance before he was being pulled away from the Wayne family and lead to the grand doors. "We didn't even said goodbye, what are they going to say about us?"

"Shut up." The alpha growled dangerously.

Hal sighed deeply as he was dragged along. He grunted when the hand on his upper arm was gripped tightly that it was cutting off blood making it painful. When their car came up Sinestro shoved Hal in harshly making him yelp as he landed.

The drive home was spent with both of them growling at each other. Hal wasn't afraid of his mate no matter what the man did to him. Still that didn't mean that the beatings didn't hurt. Turning away from the other he curled up pretending to fall asleep.

When they got home it seemed the anger didn't simmer down at all because Hal was grabbed out of the car before being yanked up the stairs towards their bedroom. Once inside Hal was shoved onto his stomach over the desk.

Gasping Hal struggled as his hair was yanked up before he was slammed back down onto the desk hitting his head making him dizzy. During this short time he barely felt his clothes being pushed down and it was only when Sinestro thirsted into him with no warning or preparation did Hal let out a scream clutching and scratching at the table as all air left him.

The thrusts where heartless, cruel, and the claws form his mate cut his skin creating new scars to the old ones and the fresh ones form the days before. Hal cried out struggling to get away or to make some of the pain go away. Sinestro never bite him for so that he felt pleasure. No, he let Hal suffer through it all no matter what.

When it was over Hal slide to the floor shaking and panting wondering if there was any way out of this hell hole or maybe he would die. Or maybe death was the better option?

* * *

**Who's next? Remember you can also say what yo want to happen.**


End file.
